HxH oneshots!
by SmartByChance
Summary: [ x reader ] I take requests. I'm very picky about which requests I fulfill, but feel free to ask anyway.
1. During the night! (Killua x reader)

_**Before you read this, I just want to tell you I have watched the entire series of Hunter x Hunter, and I know Gon isn't with him when Alluka is. But there are many reasons he could've come back, even for a bit, so just use your imagination. Thanks!**_

-

"So this is it..." You whispered to yourself as you took hold of the doorknob, finally leaving this place after all this time.

"[Y/n]?"

You heard a call from behind you, you didn't have to turn around to know who it was, "Killua," You breathed out _'Dang...'_ If he found you were leaving, he'd never let you go, but he was sleeping just a few minutes ago...

"[Y/n]...?" He sounded tired, like he just woke up.

You turned your head back to see him slowly standing up from the couch he was napping on, walking to you. He should be completely awake soon so, if you wanted to make it out alive, you had to run. If you ran, maybe you could use Zetsu and hide, at least until he stops searching. To be honest, you're leaving because you decided it would be better if Killua didn't have to worry about you, since he was already taking care of Alluka and all. And you always seemed to hold him back, despite what he says.

"[Y/n], where are you going?" He rubbed his eyes, letting a cute cat-like yawn, in your opinion, escape his mouth.

"Um..." You had to hold in the laugh, but it was so hard. This was it, whatever you said next decided on if he'd let you leave or not.

"What's with the backpack?" He was almost awake.

 _Run._ That's what your mind told you.

 _Stay._ That's what your heart wanted.

You wanted to stay but you were afraid they'd get hurt because of you... it almost happened once already. And that would be a lot harder to take.

"Killua, I..." Before you could explain, he glared at you. _Uh oh..._

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Too late. The beast has awoken.

"Killua," Deciding not to lie to him any longer, you ended up blurting out, "I have no choice."

"So you are." He concluded, looking away as if contemplating something. After a minute of thinking, he turned back to you and decided to be calm about it rather than making any rash decisions, "Why?"

"Killua, don't try to stop me, I have to go." You chose to be bold, no more sugarcoating it. This was the cold hard truth, and the truth hurts.

"Figured," He looked down, clenching his fists. "But that's not what I asked! I asked, ' _why_ '. Why are you leaving? Alluka... She'll miss you. _I'll_ miss you."

You frowned, he looked like he was going to cry and you hated seeing him like this. "And I'll-"

"You'll leave," He finished your sentence for you with his hair now shadowing his eyes. "You don't care how _Alluka_ feels, you don't care how _I_ feel, you'll leave anyways. Isn't that right? Isn't that what you always do? Do you know how long it took us just to try to get you back? And now you're leaving again. Why?"

"Shut up!" You snapped, almost immediately slapping your hands over your mouth, shocked that just came out of your own mouth.

He slammed his mouth shut, staring at you in amusement.

"Sorry!" You spurted out, slamming the front door open, "My ride's here, I have to go!"

"No!" He took a couple of abrupt steps towards you but stopped himself before he lost control.

"Killua!" You hissed.

Suddenly there was crash heard, "Nii-san..." You and Killua both turned to see Alluka with a smashed plate at her feet with a whole bunch of squished food underneath it.

"A-Alluka!" You both exclaimed, just as nervous as the other.

"Nii-san, [Y/n]'s leaving?" She asked, sadly walking over to him.

"N-"

"Yes." You didn't want to lie to the poor girl when she'll just figure it out in the morning, and you felt bad for her.

"Big brother will fix it." Killua glared at you, indirectly telling you to shut up which you rebelliously disobeyed.

"No, Big brother won't fix it." You retorted with, beginning to walk out.

"But you never even told her how you feel..." Alluka whined, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

You froze in your spot, your ears perking up. Turning around, you felt the need to ask one more thing, "Come again?"

"H-Hey, Alluka, don't just go spouting nonsense!" Killua frantically waved his hands around in a dismissive manner. "Now's not the time for that."

"Alluka, what're you talking about?" You had to know, this was all too strange.

"Nii-san loves-"

Killua grabbed Alluka and pulled her to him, covering her mouth. "I have no idea where she gets these ideas."

Alluka desperately tried to pry Killua's hand off of her mouth, but to no avail.

"Killua!" You growled, dropping your backpack by the, still open, front door. "Now's not the time to joke around, tell me!"

"I can't..." He shook his head.

"Tell me!"

Alluka, being Alluka, was finally able to slip out of his grip due to how small she is. "You..."

"Me?" You blinked, pointing at yourself, in confusion until something clicked, _'Nii-san loves- You...'_ "Me...?"

"Mmm..." Killua narrowed his eyes at Alluka before shyly nodding to your comment.

"Love...me?" You still didn't quite grasp the concept of it, but you were brought out of your thoughts by your back roughly hitting the door, closing it in the process. Before you could understand what was happening, you were trapped in a kiss. Your eyes widened.

After a few seconds, you kissed back. But you both had to part for air at this time, he smiled at you, and you smiled back.

"So does this mean what I think it means?" Alluka asked excitedly, "Nee-san!"

"Nee-san?" You repeated, staring at Killua in disbelief.

Killua gave a sheepish grin, akin to Gon's, before shrugging, "I-I guess so..."

"Guys..." You heard a tired yawn come from the back of the room.

"Heh?" You turned to see Gon standing there in the hallway, staring at the scene before him with very tired eyes..

"What's going on...?"


	2. Safe and sound! (Kurapika x reader)

_**I remember tears streaming down your face**_

 _ **When I said I'd never let you go,**_

 _ **When all those shadows almost killed your light.**_

"Please..." You choked out, clutching onto the closest thing to you, which happened to be your best friend's shirt.

"Don't worry, [Y/n], you'll be fine, it's all fine..." He said, mostly to convince himself. You already knew you were gone, the chances of survival were slim to none.

"Kurapika..."

 _ **I remember you said,**_

 _ **"Don't leave me here alone."**_

 _ **But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.**_

"[Y/n]..." He struggled to keep his cool, holding you close to his chest, and trying his best not to cry.

But you'd cry too if it was vise versa.

In your last moments, you decided to tease him a little bit. You'd be gone any time now, so it wouldn't hurt, right?

 _ **Just close your eyes,**_

 _ **The sun is going down.**_

 _ **You'll be alright,**_

"Kurapika..." You breathed out one more time, trying to catch his attention.

But, instead, you only heard a whole bunch of feet rushing towards you. You felt a drop or two on your face before it started pouring down on the both of you, and your friends that surrounded you.

 _ **No one can hurt you now.**_

 _ **Come morning light,**_

 _ **You and I'll be safe & sound.**_

"[Y/n]!" That was Gon, he was always the one who seemed to care most about everyone. You smiled.

Turning your head slightly, you saw even _Killua_ was trying not to look hurt, he turned his back on you and wiped his eyes. You grinned.

Leorio was trying his hardest to fix you up, but it was a fatal blow to the neck. You were going to die, and he couldn't change that.

Kurapika was crying at his point, cradling you in your arms. You smirked.

 _ **Don't you dare look out your window,**_

 _ **Darling,**_

 _ **Everything's on fire.**_

"I-I'm sorry..." You whispered out in a slightly raspy voice.

"No!" Killua hissed, surprising everyone, he glared at them all as they gave him looks of disbelief. He turned to you and his glare sharpened harder than before, "Don't apologize, [Y/N], it's not your fault."

"Yeah!" Gon agreed, nodding his head rapidly. "We'll make it out of this place together! We promise!"

 _ **The war outside our door keeps raging on.**_

 _ **Hold onto this lullaby,**_

 _ **Even when the music's gone, gone.**_

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Gon." You sighed, suddenly feeling a wave of pain hit your neck, you cringed and held on tighter to Kurapika's shirt, closing your eyes tight.

"[Y/n]!" Kurapika, who obviously noticed the sudden change, held you closer to him and gently stroke your hair comfortingly.

"A promise is a promise." Leorio said sternly, with a slight growl erupting from his throat, "And it's a promise we _will_ keep."

 _ **Just close your eyes,**_

 _ **The sun is going down.**_

 _ **You'll be alright,**_

You slightly opened your eyes to see them all smiling at you reassuringly, you couldn't help but smile back, "...Promise?"

"Promise." Killua nodded to you, slightly happier than he was before.

"Promise." Leorio grinned, continuing to treat your injuries.

"Promise!" Gon cheered, joyfully like he always.

You turned to Kurapika who was slightly blushing from the attention but, finally, "Promise."

"Promise." You concluded, snuggling up to his chest, akin to a cat.

 _ **No one can hurt you now.**_

 _ **Come morning light,**_

 _ **You and I'll be safe & sound.**_

This made everybody's face light up, they were all smiling at you. Gon's kind eyes let you know that he was determined, Killua's deep eyes let you know that he was serious, Leorio's squinted eyes let you know that he was happy, and Kurapika's smiling face showed all of the above. And you loved that about him.

You let out a huge sigh and started coughing, concern evident on everyone's faces.

"[Y/n]!" Kurapika called, worried.

"Kura...pika..." You coughed up some blood, striking everybody's worry more and more.

 _ **Just close your eyes,**_

 _ **You'll be alright,**_

 _ **Come morning light,**_

You slowly started closing your eyes as your grip on his shirt loosened, falling to the ground with a huge splash.

"No! [Y/n]! Don't close your eyes!" Kurapika cried out hysterically.

You just couldn't hold on anymore. Leorio couldn't heal you, Killua couldn't do anything, and Gon was just as helpless as the rest of 'em.

"[Y-Y/n]...I never even got to tell you...how I feel..." He forced a whisper, "[Y/n]...I-...I l-love you..."

 _'Love me?'_ You thought, with a small grin. Raising your hand up one last time, you gently laid your hand on his cheek, wiping away the tears mixed in with the rain. "Stupid..."

"Huh?"

"I love you too..." You grinned, poking his nose.

He blushed beat red at that, "Y-You can't leave us!"

You needed to do one more thing before you let go...you painfully opened your eyes and coughed, deciding to tease him, "It should've been you..." You spurted out.

Silence.

"[Y/n]..." Kurapika spoke up, a little happier than last time.

Your eyes began to forcefully shut as you heard laughter erupt from all of their throats, and you smiled in accomplishment...

 _ **...You and I'll be safe & sound.**_


	3. Kiss me! (Gon x reader)

_"I really like you...like, a lot..."_

 _He blinked at your words before grinning widely. "Really? 'Cause I...really like you too!" He laughed, deciding to choose the same words you did at that moment._

 _You stared at him as if contemplating something...once you had your thoughts gathered, you lightly pulled at his shirt collar and pressed your lips against his...which was kinda weird since he was, like, 2 inches shorter than you._

 _"Wha-" He didn't completely understand at first but, after thinking it over, he stood on his toes and pulled you closer, deepening the kiss which just made your blush brighten._

 _You slowly withdrew your head making him pout which you just thought was soo- "Kawaii!"_

 _He flinched at your words and chuckled nervously. "What?"_

 _"Oh, um, nothing..."_

You sighed as you remembered yesterday...and what irked you even more? He just pretended like it never happened! You couldn't believe him!

"Oi, Gon!" You waved him over.

You watched as a huge smile planted on his face, immediately ditching Killua who he was talking to at that moment. You laughed as Killua gave you a weird a look and threw his arms up in the air, slightly glaring at you. But you didn't mind, you could tell he didn't really mean it. After all, you _are_ his friend!~

"Yeah?" Gon jumped in front of you, scaring you to death.

"Ah, Gon, what-" You nearly fell over at this but he quickly latched onto your wrist and kept you steady, which you had to thank him for later. "You scared me!"

"I did?" He giggled cutely. "Sorry, [Y/n]-chan! It was unintentional, I swear!"

You deadpanned " _Any_ ways," You spoke up, getting yourself out of the current awkward situation. "I need-" You cut yourself off, upon noticing something...

His smile immediately dropped as he stared at you, almost emotionless. "Oh yeah...?" He frowned, "What?" He was asking you what you needed but...something about his tone of voice...let you know he didn't really wanna do any of it like he usually would.

You shook your head as you reached in your pocket. "I need to-"

"No, wait!" He stopped you, a little more emotion in his voice but it sounded more angry/sad than cheerful and upbeat, "Lemme guess!"

"Um-"

"Money? Help? Advice? No, WAIT! What you need is- hold on, I got it! You need to leave again! Is that it? You want to leave us again, leave _me_ again? You want to keep us waiting forever in the rain like you did last time? Or, _no_! You need stuff! You need me to take you shopping again and waste all my money on stuff you'll _never_ use! Or, you need to use me again!- Just like you used my feelings to get revenge on my dad and whatnot! You never loved _me_ at all, did you?" He accused, already breaking down- tears running down his cheeks, his fists clenched as tight as they possibly could be, and he was biting his lip awfully hard, already making his lip bleed...

"W-What...?" You stared at him with shocked and somewhat hurt eyes "Gon, I would never..."

"Never what? Never _love_ me? Yeah, I got the point, no need to make me feel worse." And, just like that, all emotion drained from his voice once again. He kinda sounded like the definition of a 'human robot.'

"Gon, stop-"

"Stop? Stop, what, getting in the way? If that's what you want, why don't you just-"

"Stop jumping to conclusions!" You screamed, now it was your turn to completely fall apart. You grabbed his shirt collar and practically slammed your lips onto his, very roughly, might I add.

His eyes widened in shock before he realized what was happening and, he internally freaked out but, kissed back when the time came.

This kiss was a _lot_ longer than the last one. The other one was so, _so_ innocent. This one was more like a makeout session. You were dominate for most of the kiss until he decided he wanted to be and, when he wants something, he gets it. You two were fighting for the position for quite a while until he finally gained dominance which was kinda okay with you.

"[Y/N]? Gon?" You heard Killua from behind you.

First instinct? You pushed Gon away from you and blushed like crazy, "K-Killua, didn't see ya there! Aha..." You sweatdropped.

"No, you just didn't care..." The albino teased, elbowing your side jokingly.

You blushed and averted your gaze. "Th-that's not true!"

"Yeah, it is, [Y/n]..." Gon grinned sheepishly.

"Sh-shut up, Gon, nobody asked you!" You puffed out your cheeks childishly.

Killua laughed as he pat Gon's back, "Really? Personally, I'd _love_ to hear Gon's thoughts on the subject." He glance at Gon and pointed to you, "Gon...you're opinion, please?"

"St-stop it! Gon! Don't say anything!" You begged.

"What will you give him in return for his silence?" Killua chuckled darkly.

"I-I dunno, what do you want?!"

"Admit you love me." Gon crossed his arms.

Killua immediately deadpanned, "That's it? I'm done here."

"Fine, fine, I love you!"

"And a kiss!" He pointed at his mouth oh-so-innocently.

"And what if I don't?"

"..."

"..."

"[Y/n]!~"

"What?!"

"Kiss me!"


	4. Happy Birthday! (Killua x reader)

**Let me just make it perfectly clear, I had originally posted this on July 7th 2015, I believe... It might've been 2016, I have no way on knowing. But this one is posted on March 24th 2017 because it was the next one on the list. Please forgive me. Also, about the Chrollo x reader request... I have a lot more lined up for this story, but I can try to work on it when I've republished them all. I might not be able to, though, so don't expect too much, please. Thank you for taking the time to read this! Now, onward with the story!**

-

It was no secret to you that the assassin had feelings for you. It was obvious. But Gon was your best friend, you really only hung out with his friend because he seemed to enjoy his company, which you weren't really complaining about...to others. At first, the white haired idiot seemed annoying and you really hated how Gon would always give him attention instead of you. You were Gon's friend first, it wasn't fair. Then... he began to act differently towards you. Sort of... sweet, almost. He didn't really care about your presence at first, but he wouldn't purposefully ignore you, like you did to him. But, after six months or so, he began to blush a lot more when you were around. And he smiled at you way more than he did previously, and he offered you to share his textbook in class when you realized you had forgotten yours.

But none of that mattered. He was still an annoying brat, someone who was ungrateful for everything he had. He had his whole future planned out for him, he never had to worry about anything, but he ran away from home and left all of that behind. And that really made you mad. You never grew up in a "perfect" household like that, but let's not get into that right now. He had everything you ever wanted... a loving mother, a caring father, and brothers who honestly want to see him grow up into a good person, you had none of that.

But then he got you something for your birthday. And what was that thing, you ask? Why, it was a confession, of course. You've had your suspicions about it before since his attitude towards you changed, but he confirmed them. He told you to wait, and to give him an answer when you were ready... but he "accidentally" made it blatantly obvious he expected you to turn him down, and that was exactly what you were planning to do... until he revealed his present.

He had gotten you a digital picture frame. It was a slideshow of all the times you've been through together over the past six months. There were quite a few pictures where Gon was in the middle of you guys, and it was obvious both of you were unhappy with the other one being there. But then there was a picture of you and him... he was examining a knife at a market on the street, and you were standing beside him, just gazing at the wonder on his face, so you assumed Gon had taken that one while you two weren't paying attention.

It didn't mean much to you... not at first. But you took it home, and pondered the gift for a bit. Then you saw more and more pictures of you two alone as the little slideshow went on. There was one of you two in a pool, and you were dunking his head under the water with the biggest smirk you had ever seen on yourself. There was another one where you two were sharing the textbook mention previously... you were looking ahead, focusing on what the teacher was saying, but he was looking at you... his eyes filled with curiosity, and adoration. Then you came to realize... you felt the same way. It was hard to accept, having lived your whole life without feeling that way.

But, the more you thought about it, the more it made sense. The way your heart would do flips in your stomach every time he smiled at you, the heat rushing to your face when he stepped a little into your person space... Whenever you two were alone together, you always caught yourself looking at him and smiling for no reason. It confused you at the time, but now you finally understood what it all meant. You loved him too. And it was time to tell him that.

"Hey, Gon!"

The teen was talking with his friend but, once he saw you, he waved you over with that widespread grin of his.

"Oi, [Y/n]." The white haired ex-assassin slightly gave you a halfhearted wave before stuffing his hand right back in his pocket like the other.

"Hm?" You turned to him and rounded her mouth to an 'O' shape, "Oh, sorry, didn't see ya there, ano...Kira, was it?" You questioned, more to yourself.

He just stood there with his emotionless face as always, internally feeling a thousand needles piercing his heart as he cast his gaze downward, "It's Killua."

"Ah, yes, Killua." You nodded, not acknowledging his extreme look of dejection.

"Ano, I have to go. Gon, I'll catch up with you later, okay?" He waved to Gon before glancing at you and walking away.

You just snickered.

"That was mean, [Y/n]-chan..." Gon mumbled.

"And necessary, he needs to believe we forgot his birthday or it'll ruin this whole thing!" You defended before grabbing your phone out of your pocket.

But it surprised you when he had retaliated with furrowed eyebrows, "But you love him, don't you?"

"...yes." It didn't take you long to reply, but it was still somewhat hard to say, as it was still relatively new ground for you. Once you had found out your feelings, you ran to Gon to tell him about it right away. Usually, you wouldn't do that, as he is bad at keeping secrets. But you needed to know how he felt about the possibility of you two potentially going out. You smiled to yourself, holding your phone close to your chest, "Yes, I love him...and that is why I'm gonna confess to him tonight."

"But you made him believe he's nothing to you." He shook his head with slight disbelief. A look of disappointment washed over him as he stared at you, just waiting for you to speak.

But you did not.

You dialed a number on your phone and ignored Gon completely because _you_ knew he was right and _he_ knew he was right so there was no more to be said. You held the phone up to your ear and towards Gon, "Bisky-chama? Yes, Killua won't be back for a while... Mhm, I'll go pick it up right now. Yeah, see ya." You hung up and turned to Gon, "I'll go find and distract Killua while you go pick up the cake, okay?"

"Osu!" Gon nodded and ran off.

After a couple hours of searching for him, you finally decided to call it quits and head back. When you reached Bisky's house, you noticed him walking towards it with his hands in his pockets and his hair shadowing his eyes. He looked...hurt.

Part of you wanted to make fun of him for being so weak that a small rejection could mess him up like this... but part of you was flattered. If he was truly still upset about the so-called "rejection," then that just proves how muc you mean to him.

Hurrying inside the house, you quickly shut the lights off and told everybody to hide, which they did. There was a few long seconds of silence before soft footsteps were heard approaching the door. Everyone became frantic, whispers erupting from the room, causing you to have to shush them all. The door opened, and you all popped out and screamed "SURPRISE." You jumped at his arm, holding onto it happily.

It wasn't hard to tell her was absolutely shocked. He looked at your smiling face with wide eyes and an open mouth until a hesitant smile tugged at his lips and he couldn't help but laugh as everyone congradulated him on turning another year older. You looked closer at his face and, upon further inspection, it had seemed as if he'd been crying. Actually, he was in the process of wiping away the tears.

Guilty tugged at your heart as you let go of him, letting others get their greetings out of the way as well. Had you really made him cry? Did you honestly mean _that_ much to him? You've never seen him cry before... it was shocking news to you, especially to find out you were the reason behind his tears.

Once everybody had gotten their hellos and goodbyes over with, you approached him. He was sitting in the kitchen while everyone else was playing games and having fun in the living room. "Killua?" You called softly as you entered the room.

"Go away." He muttered, his voice laced with heartbreak, once you got close enough.

"But-"

"Why are you here, anyways? I doubt you came looking for me but what you're looking for isn't always what you find, is it? What do you want?" He growled under his breath, leaning forward on the counter, lifting his head to glance your way.

You slightly frowned at he looked at you, his usually glistening sapphire blue eyes looked hurt and distressed.

"Actually, I did." You held your head up high anyways.

"...what?"

You took a deep breath before sitting beside him, "I came looking for you." You said plainly.

"Huh? But...why?" He didn't seem to believe you, but he went ahead and asked anyway.

"Because I wanted to apologize." You sighed, looking away from him.

"Apologize for what?"

"Ah, you and your amazing sense of humor." You forced a laugh, but he didn't look so amused so you continued, "For hurting you. Killua, you really mean something to me and I wanna show you that."

"... What?" A light pink color coated his cheeks as he looked away which you thought was so adorable, "Earlier you didn't even remember my name!"

You didn't want to tell him this but you couldn't bare to hurt him any longer, "I was faking..."

"Oh! That makes a lot more sense!"

"Really? How so?" You giggled.

He smirked to himself proudly, "I knew you'd never forget me!"

"Huh? And how were you so sure, Mr. Unforgettable?" You teased, which he didn't seem to like... well, not at first... but you can train him.

He narrowed his eyes at you and scoffed again, "Tch, you think you're all that, don't you?"

"Duh. That's because I am." You joked, shaking your head. "No, actually, I don't really think that high of myself..."

"Huh?" He blinked. "Wait, what?"

You frowned and looked down at your lap sadly. "I'm not that pretty, or memorable... I just come and go, that's my style." You had to try your darnest to hold back the tears.

"[Y/n]?"

"Mm?"

"Look at me."

Certain he'd make fun of you or tease you for your insecurities, you quickly shook your head and kept your gaze on your lap, clenching your fists slightly.

"[Y/n]," He said again, "Look at me. Come on, I don't bite."

His voice was laced with desperation, and you figured it was the least you could do for making him wait. "Yeah?" You bit your lip as you raised your head a little and spared a few glances toward him.

"Do you want to know what _I_ think?" He said was a smile.

"Not r-"

"I think you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met." He said suddenly.

Confused, you lifted your head a little more and turned to face him a bit. "What did you just say?"

"I said... I think you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met," He repeated, "and I sure know I won't ever forget you, even if others do." He grinned and you couldn't help but grin back.

"Killua?"

"Yes?"

"I wanna give you something..."

"What is it?"

You sucked in a sharp breath before leaning forward quickly, boldly pressing your lips against his cheek. Your face must have been as red as a tomato all the way up to your ears by now. Leaning out just as fast as you leaned in, you gulped down the forming lump in your throat and sat there, awaiting his reaction. You were surprised to see a pout present on his face, which only made your face redden, "What? Not good enough?" You let out a soft, yet forced laugh.

He shook his head silently as he pointed to his mouth, not giving up the pout.

You blushed.

He smirked as he grabbed your shoulders and, before you knew what was happening, you were trapped in a kiss. A very wanted kiss, might I add.

You were caught in shock but, after a few seconds, you kissed back and your lips moved in perfect sync. Well, that was until you just had to get interrupted by none other than-

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Gon asked innocently.

You pushed Killua off of his chair and turned to Gon in embarrassment. "Y-You didn't see anything, did you?"

"Huh? See what?"

Killua climbed to his feet in annoyance and dusted himself off, "What was that for?!"

"I'm sorry, I had to!" You defended.

"You did not! There were many other ways you two could have handled that situation!"

As the two of you fought and argued, Gon chuckled at the thought of you two being together, _'How can they hold their breath that long?!'_

"I just wanted to give you a nice present for your birthday!"

"Why?!"

"Because I love you, duh!"

"Well, I love you, too!"

"Then kiss me."

"What?"

"You heard me."

He immediately stepped closer and cupped your cheeks in his palms before planting a firm but gentle kiss on your lips as Gon cooed in the background.

"Heh..." You smiled as soon as he pulled away, calmly resting your forehead against his.

"What?"

"Happy birthday, Killua..."


	5. Her heart! (Alluka x reader)

"Alluka~" You called as you ran around the city, searching everywhere. "Come out, come out, wherever you are~"

Suddenly, there was movement from a dumpster in an alleyway to your left. You turned and saw a very familiar figure crawling out of said dumpster. "Hey, [Y/n]."

"Dude," you paused and stared at him for a minute, a soft giggle erupting from your throat upon seeing the albino pulling a banana peel out of his abnormally colored hair. "You're hiding from _me_ , not the police.

"Yeah. I know." He walked to you with one hand stuffed in his pocket, grabbing hold of your wrist with his free one. "Come on, I wanna show you something."

You stopped. You glanced at your wrist, where he was grasping, and then back up to his nonchalant expression, feeling as though this was some kind of intimidation method you just weren't quite understanding. You pondered the thought for a moment, before his face noticeably switched from calm to annoyed. You knew he didn't have the patience to wait for you like this. "Where's Alluka?"

You finally coughed out, your eyebrows furrowing a bit as you gazed into his icy blue orbs. He began to pull you away from the alley, and succeeded, despite your attempts to heavy yourself so he couldn't. He then knelt to the ground, his back facing you, and gestured for you to climb onto his back. You had no reason to object, although you didn't quite understand where he was going to be taking you. You've known him forever, he's always been like an older brother to you, always taking care of you when you fell ill, and constantly gave you advise, even when your own parents refused. "Trust me, [Y/n]." He said, glancing back to look at your hesitant expression. Finally giving in, you fell on top of him, your arms hanging loosely over his shoulders. He stood up and pulled your legs up to effectively give you a piggy back ride. But what happened next, you really didn't expect. A creepy smile slowly crept onto his face, and a gush of wind hit you from above, and you felt like you were weightless for a moment. It took you a minute to realize he had jumped atop the building the two of you were standing by.

You gasped as you looked around the beautiful landscape, expecting him to have let you down by now. You blinked upon noticing he was still holding your legs just as tight. "Killua-nii?" You whispered, then gasped once again, everything turned to a blur and you were now moving at the speed of sound, your vision not being able to grasp your surroundings. You felt a giant thud, like a split-second earthquake, your arms holding onto Killua's neck as tightly as possible, in fear of falling off.

He looked back at you and knelt, releasing you to the ground. You, however, didn't let go. "[Y/n], we're here." He spoke up, catching your attention. You cleared your throat and shakily placed your feet back on the ground. It didn't matter how many times you went through that, you were never going to get used to it.

Afraid of moving your legs just yet, you looked at your surroundings. "Killua-nii, where are we?"

"It's over here." He brushed past you and walked toward an abandoned dumpster. Upon arriving next to it, he bumped the top of it with his fist and kicked the side a bit. He looked back at you, and you were giving him a very concerned 'are you in need of medical assistance?' look. He ignored the subtle insult and knocked on the top of the dumpster again. "Hey, did you fall asleep in there or somethin'?"

Upon saying this, the top of the dumpster slowly lifted and flew back to reveal a very filthy looking boy, dressed as a female. [Y/n] giggled happily upon seeing her best friend. "Alluka-kun, what are you doing in there? Do you guys have a thing about dumpsters or something? You guys are weird!" You claimed with a giddy boy didn't reply. Instead, he turned to his brother and lifted his arms out to him for help getting out. Killua gladly complied and lifted his younger brother out of the large trashcan. Alluka was gently put on the ground, and he turned to you with a somewhat serious look in his eyes. Killua, however, seemed a lot more mischievous than usual.

Not entirely sure how to greet his friend, he scratched his cheek a bit and sheepishly smiled. "[Y/n]-chan?"

You froze in your spot. Lightly tilting your head, you cleared your throat and returned his happy smile. "What? Did you want to continue the game of Hide-and-Seek? Or did you want to try something different this time?"

"U-Uh," he looked back at his brother, who came him a nod of approval, and turned back to you, more nervous than he had ever been in his entire life. He wasn't sure how to start it, or how to make it believable, as Nanika's requests are usually very literal, but he was going to try his best anyway. "Give me your hand." He gulped and reached his hand out in front of her.

" _Requests_?" You asked with wide eyes, looking at Killua in shock. Except, Killua just smirked at you with half-lidded, uncaring eyes. You turned back to Alluka and pulled off one of your gloves, tossing the expendable cloth on the ground. "I kind of want my hand, though. Do you want me to cut it off or something?" You asked, now mildly scared.

Alluka quickly shook his hand, taking your now ungloved hand in his own as he walked forward. "The whole thing is fine." He kindly smiled, intertwining your fingers with his. You lightly gasped at this, looking down at your hand with red dusting your cheeks. Your breathing hitched as he spoke his next words. "[Y/n]-chan, give me your mouth."

Your eyes bulged, unable to find any words to say at this point. You stared down at your hands, then tore your attention away from that to look at Killua who seemed very proud at the moment. You then looked at Alluka who was smiling nervously at you. Your eyes still just as wide, you stammered out, "Th-the... whole... thing?" You asked, not quite sure what the slightly older male was about to do, although you did have an idea.

He shyly nodded. Your eyes widened even further, as if it was possible, and you shakily stepped forward. He used this opportunity to pulled you even closer to him until your lips met. It was just a soft peck, but it was enough for your face to turn the color of a tomato. You took a step back, your free hand reaching up to cover your lips, shocked at what he had just done. You weren't quite sure what to feel.

After a minute, allowing you time to calm down from your frantic state, he spoke again. "O-One more thing..."

"Wh-what?" You took in a deep, shaky breath, your heart beating out of your chest.

"Give... give me your heart." He blurted out, his grasp on your hand tightening ever-so-slightly. His eyes shut tight, and his breathing hitched. He was terrified, yet eager, to hear your reply to his subtle confession.

You paused. Then you understood. Your eyes still somewhat widened, you looked to Killua, who was nodding at you, then turned to look at an overly anxious Alluka who was slightly trembling from the anticipation of the rejection. You took in a sharp breath, not quite sure how to phrase your next words. You liked him, you always have. Ever since you guys met a few years ago. But it was more platonic than anything. He was your best friend, how were you supposed to react to his sudden confession? He's never dropped any hints about liking you in that way before now, and even Killua was in on it. After thinking about how much time and effort he put into this confession, you made up your mind. "Alluka..." You breathed out, using your free, gloved hand to clutch his with both of yours.

His eyes shot open upon the feeling of cloth on his skin. He looked down at your hands before looking up to see your soft gaze on him. He gulped at this. "Y-yeah?"

"Why do you need to ask for my heart?" You asked softly, smiling at him. Your fear and shock instantly lifting from you as the corners of your lips curved up. "Don't you know you already have it?"

-

 **I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE**  
 **I ALSO DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR ANY TYPOS**

 _ **S**_


	6. Remember me (Chrollo x reader)

**Taking place somewhere not in the fucking hellhole that is the Hunter x Hunter universe, because Kurapika ruined him. Jk, I don't really know where this is taking place. And, just so you know... "kismet" is another word for fate. I'm sure a lot of you would be confused. How old are people on this site, again?**

 **Also, this is an "x reader," but it's from a different perspective, so there will be no "you." There will be a "she." But you are still "[Y/n]" ... which is a bitch to type, by the way. So that's going to be the only time I'm typing it. It's still the reader, though! Still you!**

 **I also want to make something clear. It's been over three years since I've watched and finished the Hunter x Hunter series. I am far over the craze and the phase of writing fanfiction, I'm doing this because one of you requested it. AND I DID WHATEVER THE HELL I WANTED TO DO WITH IT, BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME A FUCKING PROMPT. So I made due with what I had.**

 **I still don't proof-read this shit, so you'll just have to bear with the typos and the grammatical errors.**

 **-Sbc**

_

It's been fifteen years. But he still regrets what happened at the lake that night. Call it what you want. Fate? Fine. Destiny? Whatever. But it didn't matter what anybody else said, he could've done something to save her.

"It wasn't supposed to play out that way." He would tell himself. But he was never sure.

All of his friends seemed hellbent on making sure it was drilled into his head that her death was no accident. But he didn't believe in kismet. Not by a long shot. Or, at least, he didn't. Not until that "fateful" night.

"I would agree with you, but then we'd _both_ be wrong."

That voice. He knew that voice. That was "Hisoka..."

"In the flesh."

"It's lovely to see you again."

He hadn't heard that voice in what seemed like centuries. It might have been that long, who knows? The last time he saw that man's face, his life was being threatened. By him.

"You flatter me, boss."

"Do you ever feel guilty?"

The black haired man looked up from the pages he was scanning to, at last, lay his eyes upon the smug magician on the opposite side of his desk. The clown had seemingly no reaction to the question. He wasn't surprised.

"When have I ever?"

This question made the man's blood begin to boil. How dare he. "She adored you, and you just let her die."

The man with the red hair snuck a glance down at his feet as he leaned forward, taking in a breath to prepare for the information he was about to give. "I don't have time to feel guilty. I'll let you in on a little secret, though. If it weren't for me, she'd still be breathing."

He jumped forward with a deep bloodlust. Just as he did so, the man before him seemingly vanished. And he was once again alone with his thoughts.

And then he remembered.

The magician hadn't survived that day.

It was just a figment of his imagination. In fact, so was everything else. The honest truth was... he was alone in the world. He had no friends. He had no family.

Blaming the clown for her death was easy because he, too, was dead. Nobody was there to argue, or pass the blame.

Nobody was there.

Ever.

He was alone.

Truly alone.

And then he remembered.

He wasn't alone.

He had his friends, they were there.

 **Because he didn't surivive that day either.**


End file.
